The subject matter disclosed herein relates to industrial control systems. Specifically, the current application relates to characterizing a frequency response of a control system that operates an industrial system.
Certain systems, such industrial control systems, may provide for control capabilities that enable the execution of control instructions in various types of devices, such as turbines, motors, generators, and the like. Generally, these industrial control systems cannot determine various online system performance characteristics, such as a device's transfer function and stability margins while the device is online. Accordingly, it would be helpful to provide a system with the ability to characterize the performance of an industrial control system while the system is operating.